You Talk too Much
by Chibi Neko Chan
Summary: Duo manages to annoy everyone with amusing consequences


Disclaimer - I don't own the G boys and/or any other part of Gundam Wing. I just like to toy with them on occasion. I don't get any money from this so please don't sue me ^_^ All I have is some anime and a few figures. I'm just a poor college student!! This one is humor and fluff. I couldn't help it… the inspiration struck me ^_^ (1+2) 

"FINE! I'll just leave! I didn't want to be here with you guys anyway!" Duo slammed the door behind him and stomped off into the street. Inside everyone else heaved a sigh of relief. Finally some peace and quiet. He was a good friend and all, but honestly sometimes Duo just drove them all crazy. In the space of one hour Duo had annoyed Heero, which was no big feat for him, but… he had also annoyed Wufei AND Trowa AND Quatre. Even Quatre! Finally Wufei had yelled at him to just get lost and Duo had stomped out. He pulled on his coat and fired up his motorcycle. He sped away from the house and off into the waning sunlight.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Quatre fretted, "I mean… its going to be dark soon…"

"Let him get lost! It would be so much more peaceful!" Wufei stormed out to practice his martial arts outside behind the house. 

Heero simply grunted and turned back to his laptop, the pace of the keys resumed their previous speed and Quatre turned fretfully towards Trowa, hoping for some better response.

Trowa patted the blonde boy on the head, "He'll be fine… just needs to blow off some steam. Don't worry about him, he's a Gundam pilot. He can handle himself just fine. 

~*~

About half an hour down the road and a few strings of curses later, Duo was standing by the side of the road… in the rain… with his bike two miles away… out of gas… He cursed as another car thundered by splashing him with water.

"You just wait! This is no way to treat the Shinigami!" He yelled after the car. He was fuming… and he was drenched… and he was cold… and he was not happy. This just wasn't his day. All he had wanted was a little affection from his koi. He had only threatened to unplug the laptop… and Heero had pushed him out of the room with a threat of violence if he didn't find something else to occupy his time with. So he had taken to taunting Wufei while he practiced. The dagger embedded in the wall beside his head and the threat to cut off his braid had stopped that. So he had tried to hang around with Trowa, who was reading, so Duo grabbed another book… but he couldn't sit still and his constant fidgeting caused Trowa to become annoyed, after an admirable half an hour of Duo's chatter he had rather tersely asked Duo to leave him alone. Then Duo had tried to help Quatre put the puzzle together, but with his energetic personality he had knocked the nearly finished ten thousand-piece puzzle onto the floor, ruining it. Quatre had almost cried and the Trowa really gave him a glare of death to rival Heero's. That was when he had thrown in the towel and stormed off. Damned gas tank had to be almost empty too… damn rain… damn cars…. Damn…

"DAMNIT!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs." 

Just then a car pulled to a stop just a short distance in front of him. He blinked and then smiled. He ran towards the car and leapt into the back seat.

"Aww gee thanks mister, I could really use a ride… where ya headed?"

The man in the passenger seat turned around and suddenly there was a gun in Duo's face. Duo blinked as he found himself looking down the barrel of an Oz soldier's handgun.

"Nani?" Duo made a face as he realized the other passengers in the car were also similarly equipped. He made a jerk towards the door but the lock slammed shut and the car sped off. Duo groaned and slid down in the seat as he realized how rotten a situation he was in. The driver spoke into a radio.

"Roger, pilot of Gundam 02 captured, we will bring him in for questioning."

_Baka, baka, baka!_ Duo made faces. The Oz soldier in the seat next to him gave him an odd look… Duo stuck out his tongue and the man raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. Duo found that strangely funny and he laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" the solider asked.

"Nothing…" Duo said rather flippantly…." Just that uniform you're wearing… do you have any idea how incredibly stupid you look in those things?"

The soldier stiffened and glared at the pilot. He did not respond. 

Duo poked him in the side. The solider jumped and instantly had his gun pointed at Duo's forehead again. "Hey easy there, easy… I mean I know I am the Shinigami… but have you ever heard of Death poking someone to their demise? Honestly… what kind of education do you soldiers get anyway?"

The pilot looked frustrated, it was clear he had no idea how to respond to this. The driver told him to ignore the captive.

"Well that's just rude… I mean Geez… kidnap me and then ignore me! What kind of routine is this… aren't you going to question me?"

"That's for our superiors to do." Said the man in the passenger side.

"ahh I see… So I just have to sit her quietly untill we get wherever it is we're going… boooooorrrriiiiinnngggggg!" Duo moaned.

~*~

Four hours later a message reaches the safe house.

"Kuso…" Heero grumbles walking downstairs. "Duo's being held hostage by Oz…"

"I knew he'd been gone too long… that baka can't stay out of trouble." Wufei said rather tersely.

"I hope he's alright…" Quatre fretted

"We should probably go and get him." Trowa said. 

Heero nodded and told them to get ready for a rescue mission. They went to get ready. 

Not five minutes later they were all scrambling outside to the sound of screeching tires. A black car pulled up, Heero pulled his gun instinctively and prepared to fire. The backdoor opened and out spilled a bound and gagged, but otherwise perfectly fine Duo. And Oz soldier… looking rather prematurely aged leaned out of the car reaching for the door to close it. He screamed at them.

"TAKE HIM BACK PLEASE…. HE'S DRIVING US CRAZY…"

Duo beamed back at the man… well beamed as well as one could with duct tape over his mouth. The Oz car burned rubber to get the heck out of there.

The other four pilots blinked at Duo sitting on the lawn… rather damp… but in good spirits. They just stared for a while until Duo made some muffled noises and bounced about. It was clear he wanted help in getting untied. 

Wufei obliged him and ripped the tape off.

"OOOOWWWWW! Hey Wu-man that hurt… yipes!" Duo griped.

"I think I liked the tape better where it was before…," Wufei said threateningly.

"Hee-chan… help me…" Duo looked up at his koi who was lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Umm… Duo… what just happened there?" Trowa was blinking at the black tire tracks going up the street.

"They decided they didn't really want a Gundam pilot hostage."

"They did?" Quatre looked puzzled.

"Yah… They said I talk too much!"

^_^


End file.
